Tyler Knott Volume 1
by Ez22
Summary: Tyler Knott Gregson Volume 1
1. 1

1

"One day

you will come to

the bitter

and awful

realization that I

am the man

of your dreams."

I whispered

through grinning

teeth.


	2. 2

What if all we have ever wanted

isn't hiding in some

secret and far away dream

but inside of us now

as we breathe one another

and find home in the way

our arms always seem to fit

perfectly around the spaces

between us?

What if we are the answer

and love was the question?

What it all this time

it was us you were supposed to find?

I am fill with wonderings

questions and doubt

but of one thing I am certain:

it will always be you

that gives flight to the

butterflies inside me,

calm to the sea I have become

and hope to the darkness

all around us.

It is you and it has always

been you…

you.

You that soothes and excites

and spreads joy like rainfall

on the already damp earth;

You that pulled me from the longest

sleep and kissed my tired eyelids

awake.

If life is a question mark,

then you my love,

are the proud and bold period

that is typed with certainty.


	3. 3

Come here

and take off your clothes

and with them

every single worry

you have ever carried.

My fingertips on your back

will be the very last thing

you will feel

before sleeping

and the sound of my smile

will be the alarm clock

to your morning ears.

Come here

and take off your clothes

and with them

the weight of every yesterday

that snuck atop your shoulders

and declared them home.

My whispers will be the soundtrack

to your secret dreams

and my hand

the anchor to the life

you will open your eyes to.

Come here

and take off your clothes.


	4. 4

Why do we all wait

for undeniable proof

and terrifying confirmation

that we are in fact dying

and our time precisely

measured

to lay down our excuses

and exorcise the fears

that haunt our wishes

and hold back our bones

from living every single moment

as if it just may be

our very final one?

Why do we all wait

to reach out with both exhausted arms

and squeeze tight

to our racing hearts

the ones we need the most?

To celebrate the effort staines

beauty of all we have

created

and dance slowly to the sound

of our shared

laughter.

Stop holding my name so safely

in your mouth

and dare, finally

to scream it at the top of your

frightened lungs.


	5. 5

Why do we all wait

for undeniable proof

and terrifying confirmation

that we are in fact dying

and our time precisely

measured

to lay down our excuses

and exorcise the fears

that haunt our wishes

and hold back our bones

from living every single moment

as if it just may be

our very final one?

Why do we all wait

to reach out with both exhausted arms

and squeeze tight

to our racing hearts

the ones we need the most?

To celebrate the effort staines

beauty of all we have

created

and dance slowly to the sound

of our shared

laughter.

Stop holding my name so safely

in your mouth

and dare, finally

to scream it at the top of your

frightened lungs.


	6. 6

Oh passion,

spread like wildfires

and leap

across the river

of sheets between us.

Spread like wild flowers

and decorate our skin

with your loneliest

petals.

So long we have waited

to be scorched

and set aflame

by you.


	7. 7

I have never wondered

why you always seem

to be surrounded

by sunlight

but not a day goes by

where I do not

wonder if the only

reason it finds me

at all

is for the tiny

and breathtaking

chance

to warm your skin

again.


	8. 8

I hold my breath

every moment

I am away from you

and I tell you now

I miss the sweetness

of air.

I miss the taste

of Springtime.

Come back to me

and let me taste

the rain

again.


	9. 9

Hours could be spent

explaining how

these veins

carry that blood

to flush those cheeks

or how the sensation of

pleasure is carried with

lightning quickness from

your lips to your brain

and back down to the

tips of your toes.

We could spend hours

diagramming and mapping out

the science of your body

with mine,

your skin touching my skin,

or we could just stop

and make love

again.


	10. 10

I promise

I will always come back

to you,

no matter how lost I become

and how tightly

I need to squeeze.

Whisper

to me and I will come

home.


	11. 11

How desperately I want to explore every line of latitude and each lonely line of longitude.

How desperately I want your hand resting inside mine and your lips glued to my skin at the intersection of them all.

What will be the coordinates of our longest kiss? Our deepest?

What ocean will bear witness to our sighs?


	12. 12

The sunlight

lit her hair

and I stood silent,

wondering

exactly how many

angels

were walking around

with absolutely

no idea

of the wings

that are hiding

beneath their

won skin.


	13. 13

Maybe love

can be broken down

and simplified

to the wordless closing

of that last

haunted and tiny space

between your feet and mine

under the sheets.


	14. 14

The sounds you make are the soundtrack to my mornings and I wish I had a million miniature microphones placed around your body at all times.

I would record you in pieces and I would compose you in whole.

I would secretly and silently slip into the song a few minor grace notes that would always say to you, "I am here, and I will be here."


	15. 15

The words

"I love you"

were stuck inside

knocking on the

door to my throat,

asking politely

if they could come out

to play

with you

today.

For those three words,

I decided to take down

the door and instead

put up a window

that I will always, always

leave open.


	16. 16

When my arms

wrap around you

can you feel

my fingers

clinging

to the fabric

of your clothes?

"You hug me

like I might blow

away,"

you whispered,

but all the fabric

wrapped in all my

fingers was not to

keep you here,

but to go with you

when you did.


	17. 17

How would you like me to tell you?

How would you like me to explain when I try to describe to you how much I want you?

Do I say it with words, or with long sighs out of my tired lungs?

Do I whisper it or scream it across the space that should not be separating us any longer?

Do I kneel down and with hands classed together phrase it as a question that begins with "will" and ends softly with "stay here forever", the "you" chocked out in between the two halves.

Do I type it out or carve it into my skin so the blood can show you and the scar forever remind you?

Do I beg or do I swallow it all and hope that you know the way to see into my chest, the letters white like bones in the x-ray of how I am feeling?

Do I sink or do I swim?

Which would show you more, if sinking demands bravery and swimming requires folly?

Tell me how to tell you and the telling will be told.


	18. 18

I am who I am

on this day,

the heart following

soul spilling

magic trusting

story telling

and utterly soaked in love

child at heart,

not because you ever

asked me

to follow in your footsteps,

but always,

allowed me

to make

my own.


	19. 19

I will miss you

always,

even in the moments

when you are right

beside me.

Time apart has planted

longing inside me

and I do not think

it is a weed

that will ever stop

growing.

It will always live there,

but my god

it grows the most

spectacular

flowers.


	20. 20

It smells like rainfall and trees that are trying so hard to throw their leaves into the sky.

I love the way the cold feels on my skin right now, even though we've just come through so much of it, for so very long.

I love the way it crawls across me and I love the hint of thunder that is lingering around, like a playground bully that just cannot decide if he's eaten too much to bother picking on someone this specific day.

I wish I was curled up with you inside a blanket, all of the lights out, and staring out the window at the rain and the clouds and the patterns the water makes on the glass.

I wish we were having a lazy conversation with no direction and no rhyme to go with the lack of reason.


	21. 21

I hope

with quiet

sincerity

that the

final words

that will

ever leave

these lips

of mine

will always

be

I love

you.


	22. 22

I Love You,

in ways

you've never been

loved,

for reasons

you've never been

told,

for longer

than you think

you deserved

and with

more

than you will

ever know existed

inside

me.


	23. 23

She rolled over,

buried half her face

in her pillow,

and smiled

slightly.

It was then,

the overwhelming

realization

washed over me

that there is

so much more

to life

than simply

surviving it.


	24. 24

I with people

were more like stars.

It would not matter

how clove

or how far

they were,

we'd just lay back

and admire the

constellations

they make

and be happy enough

to watch them

shine.


	25. 25

Oh my soul

let it be

that the last thing

I ver see

is your eyes

filled with light

right in front

of me.


	26. 26

I cannot stop seeing you

lying below me,

you hair spilled like paint

across the canvas

of this bed.


	27. 27

What should I say

when I want to kiss

the side of your neck

and leave it at that?

When I want to feel the beat

of my own breath bounce back

and warm my lips after I

strategically place them

on my favorite pieces

of your skin.

I want to leave goosebumps

everywhere I have not yet

kissed and spend the night

trying to read them

like Braille.


	28. 28

"I changed my mind

about heaven…"

"What would it be?"

she whispered.

"This. A blanket. A bed. You."


	29. 29

I am who I am

on this day,

the heart following

soul spilling

magic trusting

story telling

and utterly soaked in love

child at heart,

not because you ever

asked me

to follow in your footsteps,

but always,

allowed me

to make

my own.


	30. 30

Forgive me

I I cling

like static

and grasp at

your hands

like you are the last

bit of

string

on the last balloon

that just came

untied

from my wrist and lost

into the big

blue sky.


	31. 31

Can't you feel it when my fingers find the soft skin of your back and that sensation crawls up your spine and rests a while in the delicate hairs that live on the slope of your neck?

Raising them like a chill and that familiar brush of passion and home.

That perfect feeling you used to get when you were young and had been away from home for days and finally collapsed onto your patient and waiting bed.

The relief and calm and quiet joy that makes your legs swim through your sheets like you were just learning how.


	32. 32

I see you lean back

and cross your arms

delicately at your throat,

your thumb in your palm

and your fingers resting

atop it.

You accept the water

from this shower

like a baptism

from somewhere better

than here

and I fall in love

with the way

the water never seems

to get into

your eyes.


	33. 33

Will you fly aways from here with me?

Will you look down from where you were and realize that no matter what, no matter where, as long as the littlest feathers on our strongest wings touch, we will, be ok?

Will you understand if I never want to land, and no matter what the tree may look like or how strong and safe the branches may seem to be, I will never touch down?

Will you wait for me, when I get lost in the sky and distracted finding too many shapes in the clouds?

Will you pretend to see them too so I never have to be embarrassed for the way my silly mind works?

Will you hold me when I am tired, and let me hold you when you are?

Will you actually tell me?

Will you wait for the sunrises and hold your breath each time the last silver of sun dips below the mountains?

Will you wait for the blink and you will miss this moment where if you look hard enough you can see that last tiny explosion of light crawl across every space between here and there?

Do you know I have waited a lifetime to see it look this way and I would wait a lifetime more to see it again if, if and only, I knew I would be standing next to you?


	34. 34

There is just

something

about how

you

leave a room.

It's as if

all the

air

decides to cling

to the

bottom hem

of your

dress

and ride out

with you.


	35. 35

Your lips come to rest

gently atop mine

and I feel the words

I LOve You

simmering beneath their surface.

You speak them

and touching as they are,

my lips like marionettes

are moved in time

with each syllable.

Your declaration

becomes my proclamation

without me ever

having uttered

a sound.


	36. 36

I will lay you down

still wet from the shower

and the water your skin saved

will spill out beneath you

like an inkblot test

onto the sheets we will share.

Will you smirk or will you sigh

when you call me crazy

for the pictures I find

in the soaking silhouette

you left behind?


	37. 37

I will wait

and I will hang

onto the last glance

you give me

before you vanish

out my door.


	38. 38

Nothing in this world means anything at all like it does with you.

Everything in this life, is More with you.

All things are more.

I am more and I am overcome with how much I need you.

How much more I am, in addition to the world around me.

I cannot help but wonder, is it the world that is more with you, or is it us?

Are all the things we see just things indeed, and is it us that becomes the magic, the mystery, the romance and the excess that we so desperately deserve?

Maybe the moon has always just been a rock, and songs about it just empty words about a piece that broke off the planet beneath us long ago.

Maybe it is the addition of the you and the me that makes it more special.

Maybe we are the richer, the brighter, the bolder, calmer and more beautiful?

Maybe it has always been us that adds the interesting, the fascinating, and maybe it is our stolen breath from one another that forms the collective gasp at all that around us.

Maybe, just maybe, the world is gasping at us.


	39. 39

I cry,

a lot.

I laugh,

a lot.

It seems to be

that I struggle

at the middle

of emotion.


	40. 40

You have never

had to steal

my breath

or take it away,

somehow

you have always

managed to convince me

to hand it over

freely.


	41. 41

A breeze brushed

your hair

off your cheeks

and for a

moment

stole the job

from my

fingers.


	42. 42

One of my most

treasured things

about you

is that at

any given moment

you are blissfully

unaware

of just how perfect

you are.


	43. 43

You wrapped

around me

and I

around you;

never did I

imagine

I could squeeze

quite so

tight.

For a moment

I thought I

had the strength

to pull you

straight through

me.


	44. 44

The me you see lying before you is a different me than I have ever been.

I am more and I am less, I am changed into all the things I have become i front of your sleeping eyes, fluttering as they may be.

I am the crumpled fabric of your wrinkled shirt filling my hands when my arms are around you.

I am the candle your eyes become when it's my face reflecting back the light I hope never fades and never goes out.

I am the deep breath and the breathless laughter, the residue of tears down lonely cheeks and the sound of air filling and emptying and filling and emptying your lungs as you fall asleep.

I am the sunlight through broken windows and the pattern spilled onto your face in the dark, the creaking of the bed in the night as I roll into you.

I am the soft groan and whispered moan and the spread of fingers across skin on my back

I am the waiting, the terrible and beautiful and heart wrenching waiting, be it for sleep, for morning come or life to begin again.

I am the gentle hands on cold skin and the frantic fumbling when that skin holds a fire instead.

I am the whisper of I Love You and the vein straining scream of I NEED YOU, the red cheeked glance of I Want You, and the tear soaked realization when I have you.

I an the staccato breath leaving trembling lungs and the bravery or stupidity or both at the promise of forever.

I am the forever.

I am the open eyes that watch the closed eyes and the staring at each and every detail painted on your face.

I am the You in the tired admission your heart makes when it stutters out that you love waking up to me.

I am the me that will smile at that fact and the pride at knowing it.

I am the arms outstretched, the leap into the unknown and the promise to catch you when you fall.

I am all I have become in front of your eyes and I exist because you see me, see me as no on else has or bothered to uncover.

I am what I've become and I am enough and I am both because in the most honest and simple way to say all I have said, I am yours.


	45. 45

I care not for the miles,

the borders,

or the oceans

that may come between us.

I will sail on the seas

of your happiness,

and I will travel

across the perfect geography

of your skin.

I will study the constellations

of your freckles

and fill the life

with the spas sport stamps

from every corner

of your body.

I will explore you

and I swear

on the breath you will steal

that not a soul on earth

will find more love.


	46. 46

Can you see that we are what love is?

That when your forehead

is pressed against mine

all I was and ever thought

it mattered to be begins to fade

and blur and evaporate

until it is replaced by something new,

something called into existence

by the sound of our smiles finding

their way onto our waiting lips.

Take a breath and fill your lungs

with the realization

that all you were and ever thought

it mattered to be will fade

and find itself turning back

into the air that will one day

be exhale that lends sound

to the darkness that will surround

two new, luck, and blessed souls

standing quit

with their foreheads touching

and their eyes shut.

We are what love is made of

if only it had the courage

to stand up and scream

into the fog of what we were.


	47. 47

The parentheses

of your smile

might be

my very most

favorite thing

on this earth

and in this life.

The thing I

will miss the most

when we are finished

with these

bodies.


	48. 48

She has that smile,

the smile

I write about

and dream about

and fill

notebooks with ink

like ears with whispers

about.


	49. 49

It is only

when we decide

that "ordinary"

is an insult,

that we become

the exquisite

miracles

we were born

to be.


	50. 50

If you listen closely

you will hear the sound

of all the birds

on all the branches

singing your favorite songs.

If you aim your eyes

to the sky as you run

through the fires,

you will see that

all the limbs

on all the trees

bow to you.


End file.
